Decisions of the Heart
by PikaSass
Summary: The fate of our seemingly happy trio is placed squarely on Misty's shoulders. This story could be AAML, could be something else...read on to find out! (Dedicated to my sis Gemma, who gave me the idea and challenged me to write it in the first place!)
1. Unexpected Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story, they are not mine.  
  
A/N: Oh God, am I really doing this...I'm writing a GAML. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I BELIEVE IN EGOSHIPPING. My darling younger sister gave it to me as a challenge fic, and I took up the challenge. Twerpshipping is still the best around, but I thought I should expand my horizons with this one, so please just read and pray for the best, lol! :)  
  
  
It was the day Ash Ketchum had dreamt about - and feared - for the past year. It was the Johto League opening battle. He had envisioned in his mind how this was going to happen, how he was going to win. Nothing else seemed possible.  
  
His best friends, Misty and Brock, sat in the front row of the stand closest to him. They were both secretly disappointed Ash hadn't let them come down to the ground to act as his coaches, but they both knew how hard Ash had worked for this. He had grown a little more independent over the last year, and his training with his Pokemon had taken on a tougher meaning.  
  
The breeze was fresh and the ground neatly smoothed over as Ash exhaled deeply. The mental preperation for this battle was almost as exhausting as the physical side of it. The other trainer strode out and Ash's other best friend, Pikachu, geared itself up by sparking a few warning shots at the opponent.  
  
In the stands, Misty was clutching her stomach with a pained expression. Brock noticed this and immediatly asked her if she was okay.  
  
Misty smiled. "I'm famished. I went without breakfast again" she explained sheepishly.  
  
Brock shook his head. "You should never skip breakfast, it's the - "  
  
"Most important meal of the day, I know" Misty finished, having heard the lecture a thousand times before.  
  
Brock warily sighed and fished his wallet from his vest pocket. "I'll give you a fiver, but that's all! Next time you eat breakfast, comprendo?"   
  
Misty stood up and saluted him. "Yes sir!" She started walking off as Brock realised something.  
  
"You're not gonna miss the whole match, are you?" he asked. Misty stopped walking and laughed as she turned around.  
  
"Of course not, there aren't that many hungry people in Johto, there won't be a huge queue" she reassured him. Brock raised an eyebrow, shrugged and turned back to the unfolding match.   
  
Misty walked down to the back of the stadium and winced at the horrifically expensive prices of the food they sold. She knew that all three of them could hardly afford to eat here, and she knew that this would really teach her not to skip breakfast again.  
  
Her growling stomach became a priority though, and she started running toward the food stalls. She obviously wasn't being very careful, because the next thing she knew her head had impacted with someone else's and she had fallen to the ground.  
  
"OW!" she exclaimed at the same time as the other person. Rubbing her forehead to try and cease the pain, she angrily looked over at the person she had run into, and drew in a gasp.  
  
He was still standing up, not very shaken by the force of the impact but shaken enough to feel a throbbing in his head, and he finally took a glimpse at her. They both recognised each other and scowled in disgust.  
  
"Well well, if it ain't Ketchum's girl" he sniggered to himself.  
  
Misty glared. "Gary Oak, the brat never looks at the truth...would explain why he'll never admit to himself how poor a trainer he really is..." she muttered.  
  
Gary looked taken aback. In fact, he looked almost hurt, and Misty had a mad desire to apologise for the comments. But then she remembered why she had said them in the first place. She was not "Ketchum's girl", she never would be, and the thought of it made her wince.   
  
Gary sighed and shook his head. "Sticks and stones..." he mumbled. With a frustrated groan he extended his hand in some sort of offering of help. Misty's eyes went wide at the gesture, but she accepted anyway, and got back on her feet with Gary's help.  
  
"Sorry I ran into you" she said, eyes cast down towards the ground. She wouldn't apologise for the remarks, but she knew it was her fault this whole thing had happened.  
  
Gary's eyes went as wide as Misty's had. He half-smiled, and said casually, "Don't worry about it." Misty lifted her head and shot daggers into his eyes. The least he could do was accept her damn apology.  
  
"So Gary, where's the cheerleading squad?" she asked sarcastically, annoyed at herself for not thinking of a Misty trademark smart-aleck remark.   
  
Gary folded his arms and eyed her carefully. "I'll have you know they went home months ago and I haven't spoken to them since" he gloated.  
  
"Oh, so you paid them for their services and they left?" Misty snickered.   
  
"I'd watch it if I were you. One day in the not too distant future I'll be the one laughing when Ketchum loses to me and you're sitting there sobbing like my girls used to" Gary said.  
  
Misty stopped laughing. "You know, he does have a first name" she said quietly. "It's not like he goes around calling you Oak."  
  
Gary's smile faded and he looked Misty in the eye. It was obvious to any random eavesdropper that she was concerned about her best friend, but Gary could see better.   
  
He sighed and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "You wanna know what happened between us, don't you?"   
  
Misty was genuinly shocked. Of course she did, it seemed silly for these two boys who obviously had so much in common to have so much friction in between them without explanation, but she never expected Gary to bring it up so suddenly.  
  
"Well...Ash never talks about it. I've tried to get it out of him before, but...he's so closed, so self-reserved when it comes to things like this..." Misty mentally yelled at herself when she felt tears flood her eyes. How could she cry over something so stupid, so minor, so pitiful?  
  
Gary was quiet. "You really care about him, don't you?" he asked softly. Neither of them could believe it, but he was genuinly concerned about her.  
  
Misty nodded. "He's been my best friend, we've been through everything together, and yet...he won't..." A lone tear escaped and silently rolled down her cheek. "I thought best friends told each other everything" she whispered.   
  
Gary was feeling more awkward each second. Sure, he had seen his girls sob that one time he lost at the Viridian Gym, but this was different. The single tear Misty had shed told stories that existed behind the happy trio of Ash, Brock and Misty.  
  
Misty was still looking at the ground, her hunger fading at the revelation of her emotions. And without even realising what he was doing, Gary slowly reached for Misty's cheek with his right hand and delicatly wiped away the single tear.   
  
Misty immediatly tensed up, but to her shock, it was only for a second. The two teenagers suddenly felt completly at ease with each other in their current situation, and Misty slowly looked up to meet Gary's eyes. The cold, harshness that would usually occupy his eyes had been replaced with a sincere look of compassion and sympathy.  
  
"Don't give up on Ash. He'll come around one day. I know the termination of our friendship hit him hard, maybe it's a shock he's still trying to absorb...I don't know. All I know is that he is very, very lucky to have you" Gary said softly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Misty asked softly after only a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Because you care about him so much. You're much more of a friend to him than I ever could be, even if we did resolve our differences" Gary explained.   
  
Misty smiled. "Gary, I..." She lost words as he again touched her cheek. She was spellbound by the gesture. She had never seen Gary Oak this sincere, this concerned or compassionate...she was seeing a side of him that she never thought possible, and it touched her to the very core of her soul to see him come around like this.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, her eyes momentarily closing as she tried to regain normal breathing. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't!   
  
"Wishing I was Ash" Gary replied, sending shivers of shock through both of them. Misty looked at him with wide eyes, feeling like her whole self was being transported to a place she had never been to before. It was a familier voice that brought her back before it was too late...  
  
"Misty! The match has start - " Brock cut himself off at the sight. That couldn't be...Gary Oak? No way could Gary Oak be holding Misty's cheek, no way could he be looking so deeply into her eyes. It was like one of those "What's wrong with this picture?" picture.   
  
Misty hadn't moved from her spot, and neither had Gary. Brock strode over and yelled her name again. "Yo Misty! You're missing the match!"  
  
Instantly the hand went down and Misty averted making eye contact with Brock. She knew what had just crossed between her and Gary was infinintly wrong, it would cost her dearly if she dwelt on it, so she knew that, as of now, it was a non-event.  
  
"Oh...oh yeah, um, how's he going?" Misty stammered through the question while Brock subtly tried to steer her away. She took a final glance over her shoulder and walked back beside Brock.  
  
In a totally non-Brock way, he grabbed her shoulders and looked her severly in the eye. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.   
  
"Nothing, nothing, I was just...talking to him." Misty had become a terrible liar lately, and this was no exception.  
  
Brock sighed. "Don't lay that crap on me, Misty. I can't begin to tell you the anger Ash would feel if he knew about...about this!" he exclaimed, waving a hand in the direction of a now distant and departing Gary.  
  
"Why would he be angry?" Misty snapped. "Why, Brock? He doesn't own me, he can't tell me how to lead my life!" she angrily pointed out.  
  
"He's your best friend! And that's his arch-rival!" Brock pointed out, even though he didn't really have to. Everyone already knew that.  
  
"If he was my best friend he would be a little more open with me, don't you think? He's starting to become independent, and I'm starting to feel more like a companion than a friend" Misty confessed.   
  
Brock shook his head. "Misty, he..." Brock paused. "He values you more than you realise."  
  
"Well he better make me realise it soon, because I sure as hell don't see it!" Misty said heatedly. "And what's the big deal, anyway? It's only Gary, if you look behind him he's really just a normal guy. Nothing even happened, for God's sake!" Misty sighed in exasperation, threw her hands up in the air and turned around to leave. She was stomping away when Brock yelled out a sentance that made her freeze.  
  
"Oh, so if it's not a big deal I suppose I can tell Ash then."  
  
Still frozen to the spot, Misty slowly turned around. "Please Brock, don't do this..." She sighed heavily. "Don't put that on me. I'm going to watch the match, are you coming?"   
  
Brock paused, then nodded. He knew more than Ash would want to know, and his sudden disposition was not one many desired to be in. His two best friends were on the brink of friendship because of Ash's sudden independance and Misty's sudden desire to give up on him. Knowing and revealing this secret could topple them over the brink. But then again, not revealing it could be just as bad...  
  
Misty interpreted his thoughts perfectly. "Don't worry about it, Brocko. Nothing happened, and nothing will happen. He just felt sorry for me, he wanted to help, just like you would" she said as they sat back down in the stand. By now Ash had won one out of two battles and was on to the third and final one. He looked to be a shoe-in on this round though - Pikachu hardly ever failed to come through a tough situation like this.  
  
Misty forced herself to focus on the match, and not on what she had felt at Gary's touch, not what she had read in his eyes when she had looked into them for so long. She knew how incredibly wrong it was, how incredibly stupid she was to be thinking or feeling what she was...heck, she hardly knew the guy!  
  
Five minutes and a lot of pondering later, Misty witnessed Ash finally win his battle. Pikachu was the ultimate Pokemon, (A/N: That's true I tell ya!) it only went to prove that size doesn't matter.   
  
Brock and Misty walked out to the front of the stadium, where they had planned to meet Ash. It didn't take long for him to come bounding out of the arena, dancing and skipping alongside Pikachu, who was equally as happy as its trainer.  
  
"Woah, take it easy Ash" Brock cautioned. Ash stopped dancing and grinned at his two friends with bright eyes. Misty slowly smiled back, pushing all thoughts of rivals out of her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, Brock, I'm just so excited!" Ash paused to take a breath and found himself looking seriously at Misty. "Hey Mist, is everything okay?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes shot wide open and she quickly shook her head - too quickly? "Yes! Yes, everything is fine, just trying to, um, keep myself sane while you're so obviously not!" she laughed, trying to regain some normality herself.  
  
Ash shrugged it off as excitement once again overtook him. It outshone any other emotion he could've been feeling as the trio made its way back to their rented house.   
  
Misty was once again engulfed by quiet throughout dinner, as Brock and Ash babbled on about battling techniques.   
  
"So Misty, what did you think of that vine whip Chikorita used on that pathetic excuse for a Graveler? It was pretty awesome huh?" Ash gloated, finally including Misty in the conversation.  
  
Misty was put on the spot. She hadn't been there for the Chikorita-Graveler match. She had been out the back of the stands, with his rival...  
  
Now you shut up about him! her mind screamed. Nothing happened and nothing will happen! You don't want anything to happen...  
  
Do you?  
  
Wise crack, wise crack...Misty was commanding herself to come back as herself, to stop thinking about him, and a wise crack would show them she was still the same.  
  
"Yeah, well I suppose if the Graveler was pathetic then it didn't take skill to beat it. Just chance" she shrugged. Ash scowled and angrily chewed on a piece of baked potato.   
  
The rest of dinner was surrounded by tension, and Brock rightly decided not to intervene. He knew how easily the secret that was dominating his train of thought could slip out.   
  
The three friends found themselves overcome by fatigue, and all said their goodnights at 9pm. They all had seperate rooms, which was a blessing to each of them. Sometimes being together all the time was too much time, and they had come to a point where they each needed some space to themselves now and then.  
  
Misty was now more grateful then ever to have time to herself. She slipped into bed with a heavy sigh while Togepi quietly snored beside her. Sleep seemed foreign. The point of sleep was for the mind to relax. But nothing about Misty could relax.   
  
She knew how dangerous this was, to even be thinking about Gary for more than a minute was considered dangerous!   
  
"Why do I do this to myself..." she muttered quietly. She rolled over to face the wall. Forget him, forget him. You don't even know him.   
  
That's right, Misty thought. I don't know him. All I know is that he and Ash can't stand each other, and that somewhere behind that tough, egotistical exterior is a guy with sincerity and compassion...  
  
Why had he only shown compassion to her, never to anyone else? Misty finally fell into a fitful sleep, thinking of what she now had to do. She had to confront all the pros and cons that were racing through her mind. And there was only one person to confront them in front of.   
  
Tomorrow, she sleepily thought. Tomorrow she would confront this and him, and it would all be over. She would look back and laugh at her fears, and her thoughts. This time tomorrow she would be fully celebrating another victory for Ash.   
  
And Gary Oak would hardly ever exist in her world.  
  
  
A/N: This is for my sister, who keeps bugging me about this. Chapter 2 will be up soon, no doubt about that, considering she's going on and on and on about it...anyways, I promise it'll get good! Flames, reviews, constructive critcism, I'll take it all and use it to make better chapters/stories! Thanks guys! ^_^ 


	2. Treading on Enemy Territory

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon!  
  
A/N: Okay guys, on with this crazy story, this isn't usually my forte! AAML rules, but this time I'm expanding my horizons!  
  
  
The next day dawned early and sunny, the sun's rays peeking through Misty's window. She cautiously opened one eye, not wanting to face what would happen today. Maybe if she just kept her eyes closed, it would all go away...  
  
But of course, it was silly to think that way. How stupid to think everything would be better if she just stayed in bed? With a sigh she sat up, and gently nudged Togepi awake, who immediatly wailed for food. Just like any other morning.  
  
Only this morning - this whole day - would be different.   
  
"Yo guys! Breakfast's up!" She heard Brock's voice bellowing from the kitchen and then the immediate footsteps of Ash. A breakfast call-up was enough to fully wake him up.  
  
Misty smiled at his traits, his own unique details that made him who he was. Ash Ketchum. A boy Misty had fished out of a river two years ago and who had never left her side since. You'd think that would make any two people the best of friends.   
  
Misty used to believe this. She really did. She sighed at what she had lost in Ash. She was willing to share everything with him, to be open, to laugh and cry and celebrate with him...and he was so closed.   
  
Slipping on her robe, she made her way out to the kitchen and stretched her arms as she sat down. Ash made some sort of greeting to her in between his daily scoffing of the pancakes, and Brock said good morning as he laid down her plate.   
  
"Six pancakes! Brock, I'll explode!" Misty laughed, viewing the stack of pancakes that was drowning in maple syrup and carefully topped off with a cherry.   
  
"You need it, scrawny" Brock joked, this statement resulting in a playful swat from Misty before she devoured her pancakes in a much more dignified manner than Ash.  
  
"You know Ash, there's this great invention out, it's called a fork..." Misty muttered, rolling her eyes. Ash briefly looked up, a wide grin dominating his face. Maple syrup was all over his fingers, and Misty and Brock couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I know that" Ash mumbled in between mouthfuls. To anyone else, those three words would have been inchorent. But after two years, Misty and Brock had learned to understand the foreign language of Ash eating. They had also mastered the languages of Ash celebrating and hyper Ash.  
  
"Well Ash, your match is in an hour and a half..." Brock announced subtly.  
  
"An hour and a half?!" Ash and Misty both exclaimed at the same time, both for different reasons. Ash for the fear of not being ready, Misty for the little time she had left for her big confrontation. Well, she could always go after the match, but she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.  
  
Brock looked surprised. "Yeah, I thought you both knew that. It is 10:30 now, you know" he shrugged.  
  
Ash looked at his watch, as if Brock was kidding. "You let me sleep until 10:30?!" he shouted in dismay.  
  
"Well, yeah. Waking you up before then could be dangerous" Brock sniggered.  
  
Ash looked more than a little offended. He shoved away the mostly eaten pancakes and shot up from his chair. "Well in that case, we have 90 minutes of preparation! C'mon, Pikachu!" he commanded, as the yellow mouse happily jumped up on its trainer's shoulder.  
  
"I'll meet you at the stadium!" he yelled, heading outside, and then the front door slammed, leaving an empty feeling inside the house.  
  
Misty and Brock both picked up on the emptiness and smiled. Ash was definatly the loudest out of all of them. "Um, Brock...I have a killer headache, I might stay here today" Misty said feebly, a worn excuse to stay away from any excursions. But Brock easily saw through it.  
  
"I see" he sighed. "If you want the trainer's numbers, it's in the red guide book there." He flatly pointed to the coffee table and stood up to remove the dishes.  
  
"Why would I want trainer's numbers?" Misty asked heatedly. Brock turned around from the sink and gave her a wary smile.  
  
"Because I know there is someone you need to see today. It's eating at your brain, isn't it?"   
  
Misty glared. "Brock, you are one of my best friends, I would never hide anything from you. But I would appreciate it if you minded your own business!" she yelled, the pressure being released from inside her.  
  
Brock looked taken aback and Misty sighed. "Sorry Brock, I didn't have a nicer way to put it" she said with a wry smile.  
  
Brock smiled back and shrugged. "Do what you want, Mist. I can keep it from Ash. I just don't wanna see anyone get hurt."  
  
"I know" Misty said quietly. "But no one will get hurt because nothing has happened and nothing is going to" she vowed, both to herself and Brock.  
  
"Whatever you say, ma'am. Just remind yourself of that when you're missing out on Ash's battle today" Brock said sadly.  
  
Misty cringed, guilt now flooding her system. She had never, not once in her life, missed a battle of Ash's. And now she was giving one up to go and see his rival? What a bitch you are, she thought to herself. But she knew it had to be done. It had to, or the uneasiness that was controlling her, and possibly Gary, would never cease.  
  
"Oh Brock, please don't. There's nothing more to discuss. I'm gonna lie down, are you alright out here?" she asked politly.  
  
Brock nodded and watched her make her way to her room. Now he was feeling something he shouldn't. He had never felt it towards Misty before, but now he had only just realised it was sticking out more than any other emotion.  
  
Disgust.  
  
Misty flopped down on her bed and looked at the ceiling, tears forming in her sapphiere eyes. If she hadn't lost Ash before, surely missing out on one of his battles would do the trick. But then again...would he even notice?   
  
That thought made her sit up in shock. He hadn't noticed when she missed out two-thirds of his last match. Of course he didn't notice. He didn't notice a lot besides Pokemon these days.   
  
Falling back onto her pillow, Misty closed her eyes and savoured the surrounding silence. Brock had finished with the dishes and had gone to his room, maybe to get ready to watch the match. By himself...   
  
Misty's mind screamed at the stress she was causing herself. Brock would survive watching the match by himself, no sweat.   
  
Her thoughts never really went beyond the whole Gary thing, and before she had any time to switch to something else, a vague part of her mind heard the front door slam. Brock had left. Misty checked her watch, and realised that Ash would be battling in half an hour.  
  
"Okay" she said calmly, hoisting herself off the bed and breathing deeply. She walked over to the coffee table in a sort of trance, gazing at the red leather book that held the names and numbers of hundreds of trainers. She only wanted one. One that she shouldn't even be thinking about.  
  
Misty exhaled deeply and dialed the seven numbers that could ultimatly cause her even more grief then she was already experiencing. The dialtone was heard three times before a friendly "Hello?" was chirped down the other line.  
  
Why does he sound so happy? Misty wondered fleetingly. Then she came back to reality and tried to clear her throat. "H-hi" she stammered. Wow, great start Mist, she yelled at herself.  
  
There was silence on the other side. "Who is this?" Gary asked in curiosity.  
  
Misty gulped. "Um...it's, uh..."  
  
"Misty" Gary finished. She could almost feel him smiling through the word! He shouldn't be smiling! She sure as hell wasn't.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Anyway, um, I really need to talk to you" she announced.  
  
"My pleasure" Gary replied, taking Misty by surprise. That was not an answer she was expecting. But what was even more horrifying was the fact that it made her smile.  
  
She physically slapped herself and shook herself out of the grin. "Can you come here as soon as possible?" she asked politly.   
  
"Of course. Sounds serious" Gary noted. He sounded so different when he was talking to her instead of Ash or Brock.  
  
"It kinda is" Misty said sadly.  
  
"No problem, I'll be there in 15 minutes, maybe less, okay?" Gary asked.  
  
"Sure. See you soon." Misty confirmed the arrangement and shakily put the phone down. Her cheek was still stinging from where she had slapped herself, but she knew she shouldn't have been smiling like that. That was a sin!   
  
Briefly looking in a mirror on the way to the lounge, she saw that half of her face had gone red from the impact of her slap. How could she do such a horrible thing to her own body?  
  
Damn you Gary Oak! You've done this to me! Misty shouted the words in her head but never spoke them. For she knew it was her own fault she was in this situation. She could've pushed his hand away when he put it to her face. She could've kept on walking when she bumped into him.  
  
But she didn't. She had stayed. She had shivered at his touch, and felt something she had never felt before. She certainly didn't feel it when she wiped away Ash's tears of disappointment, or gave him a high five, or slapped him in frustration.  
  
All thoughts were drained from Misty, as was the blood from her face, as two solid knocks echoed through the empty house precisely 15 minutes later. She slowly approached the wooden door, and commanded herself to at least put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Slowly, slowly, don't rush...the doorknob went around and Misty slowly and quietly opened the door. Of course she had expected to see Gary there, she had invited him after all, but she still felt shock circulate through her. She felt like all breath had been knocked out of her as she stared at him.  
  
"Um...is there food on my face or something?" Gary asked nervously, feeling her eyes burn into him. This had been easy on the phone, to talk to her, but face-to-face was another story.  
  
Misty finally found air and laughed shortly. "No no, I'm just off in another place...come in" she said, opening the door wider and inviting him in.   
  
The apprehension and nervousness was etched on the faces of both the teenagers, and they stood in the hallway, facing each other as Misty closed the door.   
  
"So..." Gary started.  
  
Misty shook her head. "Geez, how rude of me, come sit down in the lounge." She lead the way and sat down next to him. "Do you wanna drink or something?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
Gary shook his head. "No thanks. I don't think you invited me here for a drink, did you?"  
  
Misty sighed. "No, I didn't." She hesitated before continuing. "Gary, what happened yesterday...it's been playing on my mind ever since, I can't stop..." She trailed off and looked at the ground.  
  
Gary smiled. "Misty, I know what you mean. I've been going through the same thing."   
  
"Really, Gary? Have you REALLY been going through the same thing?" Misty asked, a bitter tone to her voice. "Has it been eating you up about how Brock saw us and could easily tell Ash? Have you thought about how this could break Ash's heart?" She was yelling by the time she finished.  
  
Gary went quiet. "No, I don't suppose I have." An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them, before they both sighed in unison. After this had happened, they each eyed the other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Woah, freaky" Misty lightly commented. The laughter had broken the ice a bit and they both found themselves relaxing. "When are you battling today?" Misty asked politly, a smile finally on her lips.  
  
"I'm not battling until tomorrow" Gary informed her.  
  
"Oh. Are you ready for it?" Misty half-heartedly inquired. Her gaze was fixed on his dark, mysterious eyes. She was right. There was something in those eyes behind the evil she so often witnessed.  
  
Gary never answered Misty's question. Instead he took her hand in his and started softly caressing it. Misty closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out the pleasure that was going through her, but instead found herself drowning in it.  
  
"Misty...there is a side to me that doesn't appear when Ash is around. You seem to be the only one who brings it out" Gary said softly.   
  
C'mon, why did you invite him here in the first place? To tell him to buzz off, that's why! Misty's mind reminded her. She sharply drew her hand away from his and stood up, nervously pacing the floor.  
  
"I can't be 'the only one' Gary. I don't even know you very well! Nothing can be made out of this, so I..." She trailed off as Gary stood up to face her. "I think you should just leave" she whispered.  
  
Gary raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, dammit!" Misty yelled. "I do mean it!" Her voice got louder, but her eyes cast down towards the floor again. "I mean it, because nothing happened yesterday. I dunno what game you're playing, or why you're pursuing me, it's pointless!" she exclaimed, eyes still aimed at the floor.  
  
"Misty." Gary's gentle voice made Misty lift her head to meet his eyes. She was not going to be defeated by him, she had sworn that to herself.  
  
"Y-yes?" she answered meekly.  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me again that nothing happened yesterday" Gary almost commanded.  
  
Right, easy, Misty thought. But as she locked eyes with him, she found it impossible. She was being hypnotized by eyes that mentioned nothing of hate, or rivals, or even Pokemon.  
  
Just say it! "Nothing happened yesterday" Misty whispered, secretly shocked to find herself staring at the ground.  
  
Gary grinned. "You can't tell me that, can you?"  
  
"I just did!" Misty exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
"Uh-huh" Gary said sarcastically. "So tell me that nothing is happening now. That you're not feeling anything right now, that this is a normal day to day conversation."  
  
Misty was disgusted to feel two tears running down her cheeks at Gary's words. She never cried. And this was almost exactly like the scenario the day before.  
  
As he had the previous day, Gary gently wiped away her tears, only this time no awkwardness passed between them. He found his hand lingered on her cheek, and was pleasantly surprised to find Misty place her hand on his.   
  
Was she going to push it away? Was she going to stand there and make excuses about how she was feeling?  
  
But Gary knew she wouldn't. They both knew now. Her hand hadn't moved, although Gary was now bringing it to meet his lips. A jolt of electricity went through the two of them as his lips made contact, and Misty found herself sighing in contentment. Ash would never do anything like this. Ash would consider this a disgusting, soppy scene.   
  
In fact, Ash would probably run for his life at the mere thought of kissing a girl on the hand.  
  
Gary smiled. He had done it. He had convinced her and now she was happy, which made him happy. Seeing her so upset before had honestly torn at his heart. But seeing this...hearing that happy sigh...watching a conetented smile radiate her already beautiful face...  
  
That engulfed him in joy.  
  
Still holding her hand, Gary now made no hesitation to lean forward and plant a soft, loving kiss on Misty's lips. She found it automatic to kiss him back, to enjoy the shivers of pleasure that were running through her body, to temporarily push Ash to the back of her mind.  
  
The kiss was gentle but long, as neither of them wanted it to end, neither of them wanted to leave this wonderful place they were both visiting. They finally broke it off as lack of air became a priority, and could only beam at each other.  
  
"Wow" Misty said breathlessly, her smile unwilling to leave her face. She should've been feeling guilty, remorseful, something like that...but all she felt was pure bliss. Besides, Ash didn't own her - heck, they weren't even going out!  
  
"I know" Gary replied, his grin as wide as Misty's. They both soon found themselves lost in another kiss, unwilling to let go, to spoil the moment.  
  
But they didn't have to spoil the moment themselves. As they pulled away, smiling into each other's eyes, and embraced in a wordless hug, Misty felt her heart plummet to the floor. For Ash Ketchum had walked in to witness his best friend and arch-rival playing tonsil hockey. And the shock on his face looked 10 times worse than the shock both Gary and Misty were feeling as they turned to face him.  
  
  
A/N: Well there ya have it, chapter 2, chapter 3 will be up soon. It might take a while though cos I am in the middle of co-writing another story (don't worry, it's AAML, lol) and it could take priority to this. Flames, reviews, pleas, anything, just say it all in your reviews! Thanks a ton! ^_^ 


	3. Dividing Worlds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. Why would I be writing this if I did??  
  
A/N: Ohhh, I am seriously considering scrapping this story, it sucks! It's not the ultimate couple! But my sis will kill me if I do, so here we go!  
  
  
The silence that occupied the lounge almost killed Misty. Ash could only gape as Gary and Misty quickly jumped and stood at a distance from each other, but they all knew it was no use. Ash had seen more than enough, and the tension only mounted when Brock walked in and silently but correctly guessed what had just happened.  
  
"Um, I was...just leaving..." Gary stammered. Ash shot daggers into his rival's eyes as he made a hasty departure. The bravery act he usually put on was dashed in a second as the front door shut with finality. Ash then turned to Misty with the same silent treatment.  
  
"Ash, please, it was nothing, he was just - "  
  
"Shoving his tounge down your throat?" Ash finished snidely. Misty couldn't speak as tears got the better of her vocal chords, and eventually a sob escaped. Ash's eyes didn't soften and he remained cold, even when Misty fled to her room, now sobbing harder than she ever had before.  
  
She briefly heard Ash and Brock fighting before another door slammed. She hadn't heard the exact words, but the tones and volume between them had been enough to distinguish that and arguement had taken place. But why would they be arguing? Shouldn't she and Ash be the ones arguing?  
  
Her mind took a different turn as it answered her own question - no! She and Ash shouldn't be arguing! She was free to live her own life, there were no rules when it came to choosing her guys. She could understand why everyone was shocked. There had been no previous evidence that Misty and Gary had even slightly liked each other. But she saw something in him that no one, not even any member of his family, had witnessed before.  
  
Tears continued to ravage her face and not even the soft knock on her door could stop them.  
  
"Misty? Can I come in?" Brock asked quietly. Misty had been expecting that. Who else would come to see her - Ash? Not bloody likely, she thought bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I -" Hiccup. "S'pose so." As soon as the doorknob turned she broke down again, and gratefully accepted the hug Brock offered to her. There were no words, just sobs that soon dissolved, for she knew Brock would want to talk to her.  
  
He pulled away and she wiped away the last of her tears. "What happened to 'nothing is gonna happen'? That didn't seem like nothing" Brock pointed out.  
  
"Look Brock, I know you're shocked, so is Ash, and quite frankly so am I. But I can't deny it. Something did pass between us yesterday and..." Misty's voice faltered and she avoided Brock's eyes. "And today just confirmed it" she barely whispered.  
  
Brock shook his head. "Neither Ash or myself can choose your boyfriends for you -"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend" Misty hastily interrupted.  
  
Brock paused. "Boyfriend or not, first and foremost he's Ash's arch-rival. Sooner or later you're gonna have to confront Ash about that. He's pretty upset right now" he informed her.  
  
"Well he shouldn't be!" Misty snapped. "What the hell is he upset about? The fact that I'm happy? The fact that I've found someone who understands me?"  
  
"The fact that the two people who are on totally opposite sides of his friends spectrum have connected in a way that, bluntly, disgusts him" Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, well it would disgust him, he's too immature to even understand any of this" Misty muttered.  
  
"Misty" Brock said softly. "Do you understand it?"  
  
Misty sighed. "All I understand, and need to understand, is that I'm attracted to Gary and that I'm losing Ash as a friend. There, I said it. There is this huge gap between me and Ash, I can't...geez, I explained this to you the other day!"   
  
"Did you think hooking up with Gary would help things?" Brock asked in frustration.  
  
"Of course I didn't!" Misty exclaimed. "I thought it might hurt him, but then..." She trailed off and looked at Brock with painful eyes.  
  
"Then..." Brock repeated.  
  
Misty sighed. "Then I considered the fact that we hardly even talk properly even more. So why should it hurt him? That's what I thought when I 'hooked up with Gary'" she said quietly.  
  
"Well, there's an ancient saying that's probably not appropriate in this kind of situation but I'll say it anyway. Follow your heart, Mist. Ash is upset, but everyone's priority in life is themselves." Brock stood up and ruffled her hair as she protested through a laugh. "I think you have some serious thinking to do, yeah?"  
  
Misty nodded. "Yeah, as if I haven't done enough already..." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thankyou, Brock. This can't be easy for you being stuck in the middle."  
  
"I'd rather be in my position than yours, Misty. Happy pondering." With that Brock left Misty to her many thoughts and dilemmas.  
  
It was two minutes after Brock had left when Misty heard a sort of tapping at the solitary window. At first she thought it was an isolated stone being thrown by some random kid, but she then realised that the tappings became consistent. Irritatingly consistent.  
  
She angrily stood up and opened the window. "STOP IT!" she yelled, not bothering to see who the perpetraitor was. She was about to close the window when an all too familiar voice called out to her.  
  
"Misty, wait, it wasn't to annoy you, it was to get your attention!" Gary explained.   
  
Misty sharply drew her hands away from the window and stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly, almost hopelessly.  
  
"Simple, I can't live without you" Gary said with a smile.  
  
The sentance brought a brief grin to Misty's lips but the memories of what had happened only minutes ago came flooding back. "Gary, despite that being the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me...don't you think it's kinda, y'know, wrong place wrong time?"  
  
"What happened before was wrong place wrong time" Gary muttered. "Even I think Ash didn't deserve to find out like that."  
  
"No, he didn't" Misty agreed. "But...well, he had to find out at some stage, didn't he?"  
  
Gary's eyes went wide. "So...then this isn't a temporary hook-up thing?" he asked in astnoishment.  
  
"What is it with guys and hooking up?" Misty asked rhetorically. "Well Gary, you said it before, something is happening between us, don't you think?"  
  
Gary nodded. "It's pretty undeniable. I mean, you were the last person I ever expected to even feel slightly attracted to, but Misty, in two days you've made me like a whole different person. I can't explain it, but...I, um, I need you" he said nervously.  
  
Misty gasped. "Really?" she asked with tear filled eyes. By this point all thoughts of Ash had evaporated as she was practically being swept of her feet by Gary's words.  
  
"Sounds crazy, I know, but it's the truth. All last night I thought about you and then this morning, seeing you, it just..." Gary lost words but walked up to her, even though she was behind the window. "Can I ask you something kinda serious?"  
  
Misty could only nod as mountains of nervous butterflies mounted inside her. What could be so serious?  
  
"Um, would you ever consider, y'know...coming along with me on my journey?" Gary asked, feeling as nervous as she was, but his eyes locked with hers.   
  
"Wha...Gary, I don't know..." Misty said uncertainly.  
  
"I don't need an answer right away. All I know is that I can't live without you. If you don't then you'll eat away at my mind forever, I know it" Gary nodded as he spoke. "This can't be easy on you Mist, but you need to know how I'm feeling. It's hasty and it's rushed, but Godammit..." He started caressing her cheek, the same spot he had first touched her yesterday. "It feels so right. It really does, Misty."  
  
Misty went quiet, because she couldn't oppose to what Gary was saying. It was all the same on her part. But still, leaving Ash and Brock after all this time, just to stop all communication with them for Gary? It seemed like an incredibly hard thing to do.   
  
"Let me sleep on it" she compromised. Gary nodded and kissed her on her cheek, savouring its softness and beauty in case it was the last time he felt it.  
  
"I can wait" he said. He transferred the kiss from her cheek to her lips, and she didn't hesitate in receiving and responding to it. It seemed that every kiss they shared revealed amazing feelings neither of them had ever experienced before.  
  
They broke away, Misty again grinning like the cat that got the cream. Her smile was reflected in Gary and he quickly pecked her on the cheek again.  
  
"I better go. Can I come by here tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.   
  
Misty hesitated. "Just here by the window, late afternoon. Geez, are you feeling a weird kinship with Romeo and Juliet here?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
Gary laughed with her. "I have a feeling this won't be so tragic" he said confidentally.   
  
Misty smiled sadly, because it seemed it was already turning out tragic on her half. "I'll see you later, Gary. Bye."  
  
Gary backed away with a smile and a wave, and Misty already felt pangs of pain as he turned away. How could she be feeling like this so quickly? What was wrong with her?  
  
"So, your royal highness, did Prince Charming decide to try and carry you off into the sunset?"  
  
Misty heard a voice - that voice - and whirled around angrily. Ash was leaning against the doorjam, arms folded, a glare on his face that would forever be imprinted in Misty's mind.  
  
"Oh no" she muttered, closing the window and taking a step forward. "Ash, how long were you there for?"  
  
"Through every stage of your swooning session" Ash said, almost proudly, but the hurt in his voice was most definatly there.  
  
Misty sighed. "So you heard...?"  
  
"That he wants you to join him on his journey, yes" Ash nodded. He seemed very calm - too calm. It was a dangerous tone for him to be taking.  
  
Misty gulped. "Uh, Ash, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm just dandy, Mist, it's all good! I mean, it's only my arch-rival stealing away with my best friend, someone I thought I trusted! No Misty, everything's swell!" Ash yelled.   
  
"Oh for God's sake Ash, I haven't even decided yet!" Misty warily pointed out. "It's not an easy decision and you and your sarcasm are not helping me out here!"  
  
Ash went quiet. "So if I just shut up would you stay?" he asked snidely.  
  
"I don't know! But why would you care anyway, you've still got your Pokèmon, and your battles, and your badges!" Misty shouted in frustration.  
  
"Do you think that's all I care about?" Ash asked in astonishment.   
  
"It wouldn't surprise me" Misty said coldly. "You have absolutly no consideration for the fact that I might actually be happy with Gary!" The words hit Ash like an arrow of poison to his stomach.  
  
"H-happy?" He stumbled on the word.   
  
"Yes, happy. He's done more for me in two days than you have in two years! He cares about me, and my feelings, and..." Misty trailed off. The look in Ash's eyes had turned from cold to more than just hurt. He was wounded. Possibly mortally. "I don't see why that should hurt you so" she said quietly.  
  
"I know Gary! I've known him longer and much better than you and I know how this is gonna end. He's gonna hurt you, Misty! I..." Ash sighed. "I don't wanna see you get hurt" he said.  
  
Misty nodded. "Well thankyou for your concern, but I am considering his offer" she informed him.  
  
"Considering his offer?!" Ash spluttered. "You make it sound like there's a price to pay or something!"  
  
"There may very well be, Ash! It may mean the end of our friendship!" Misty said bluntly. "Or whatever's left of it" she added.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ash yelled in fury.   
  
"Can't you see our friendship dissolving? Even before all this happened, Ash, we were on the very brink of just..." She stopped herself.  
  
"What? What were we on the brink of?" Ash asked, although he knew full well what she meant. They had become two strangers as his obsession with becoming a Pokèmon Master had taken priority in his life. No time for human relations.   
  
Misty walked up to him and faced him properly. "Drifting apart." Two words they had both constantly thought of, but never wanted to confess vocally. She shook her head. "You'd forget me quickly and you know it."  
  
"No, I wouldn't, Misty! You're...I dunno, you're unforgettable!" Ash shouted in her face.  
  
"Well I wish you had demonstrated that in the last six months! Because now Ash," She walked past him into the hall and turned again to face him.  
  
"It might be too late. Glue doesn't hold forever when it comes to mending friendships." She turned around and walked away, leaving Ash stunned. Of course he had thought of all this, and desperately tried to think of ways to restore things between them.  
  
But she had said it. It might be too late. And now Ash could only pray that Misty would come to her senses and see the real Gary before she was delivered the same pain he had endured in his last encounter with Gary.  
  
  
A/N: There you have it! The next chapter is going to be the last, and I can hear you all sighing with relief! Hahaha! (o^_^o) So go on, review, flame, I love it all! 


	4. Proclaiming Your Fate...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokèmon!  
  
A/N: Final chapter for anyone who's interested (i.e my sister - you'd better review this, by the way!) Gross gross, this is bad, lol!   
  
  
Misty was the first one awake the next morning, which hardly surprised her. She had slept on what Gary had asked her the previous day, although actual sleep had hardly come into the equation. Joining Gary on his Pokèmon journey - as his girlfriend, no less - seemed like a lifetime away from the securities she had with Brock and Ash.  
  
With a heavy sigh she poured herself a cup of hot chocolate, her sweet alternative to the bitter coffee Brock so often drank. She took a sip and closed her eyes momentarily, absorbing the warmth the liquid provided her. As she opened her eyes, she witnessed Ash walking into the kitchen, when they both froze and commenced a cold stare down.  
  
"Morning" Misty said non-comitally.  
  
"Whatever" Ash shrugged, walking towards the toaster with bread at the ready. "Don't suppose you slept well" he mumbled.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. I had a choice to make and I made it" Misty announced. She didn't see Ash slightly flinch at what she said, she just saw him put some toast in the toaster. He then stared intensly into it, as if he was measuring every second of the cooking process. But really he was avoiding any eye contact with her.  
  
"Do you mind sharing your decision with me?" Ash asked icily.  
  
"I do mind actually. You'll find out when the time is right" Misty said.  
  
"What does that mean? When the time is right? What's wrong with right now?" Ash demanded.  
  
Misty rubbed her eyes. "Ash, it's 7:30 in the morning, I've had about three hours sleep because I've been weighing up pros and cons all night. Could you give me a bit of a break here?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sooo sorry, I forgot how much of a crisis you were in right now" Ash said sarcastically.  
  
Misty looked at his smug figure and came to a conclusion - she had had enough. She charged over and grabbed his jacket, causing him to be startled as she violently shook him.  
  
"You listen to me! I don't care what you think about Gary because he's a different person around me, and I don't care about your stupid opinions and smart ass remarks! You have absolutly NO idea what this is doing to me and if you honestly cared about our so-called friendship then you'd listen to me for a Goddamn minute!" she yelled, the rage easy to spot in her voice and her eyes.  
  
She shoved him away and blinked a few times to dissolve the tears that were forming in her aqua eyes. Ash was, understandably, stunned. He fiercly clutched on to the kitchen bench, the force of Misty's shove being bigger than he expected.  
  
"Misty..." he started softly.  
  
"What?" Misty spat out in pure rage.  
  
Ash sighed. "Don't you think that maybe this whole Gary thing is just a tad too hasty?" he asked.  
  
"I don't CARE if it's hasty or whatever! What happened between us was more than I could ever imagine from anyone else, more than I had ever dreamed of before." Misty paused and glared at him. "My mind's made up and you'll know by the end of the day."  
  
"Like it isn't obvious already" Ash mumbled. The look in his eyes, that look of disappointment and pain, gave Misty a mad desire to hug him, to embrace him in the closeness and warmth the two had once shared. What had happened to them? What happened to every secret and dream they had confided in each other? When did the playful teasing become full fledged arguing?  
  
"You'll see" Misty whispered, and walked out of the kitchen, not wanting to face him anymore. She wasn't angry, more likely upset in a sad sense. This would be something that could affect Ash for the rest of his life. As far as he was concerned, Gary never brought anything good into his life...well, except for maybe the occasional Pokèmon battle.  
  
Everyone in the small house found that the day dragged on longer than usual. Ash had no battles and they had all seen the sights earlier on. Not that any of them felt motivated enough to actually do something. The trio each had a couch to themselves that they were sprawled out on, thinking their own thoughts but all on the same wavelength.  
  
Misty was, yet again, weighing up pros and cons. She knew she shouldn't do this to herself - after all, she had already made a decision - but it wouldn't hurt to make sure she was absolutly sure about the final outcome of all of this.   
  
Ash was thinking...more likely, blaming himself for all of this. If he had tried not to ignore the increasing strain in his and Misty's friendship, then maybe this would all have been avoided. Gary would never be a threat, had he entered the scene a year ago. A year ago there was an unbreakable bond between Ash and Misty, and not even his greatest rival could break it.  
  
Brock wanted to think of ways to restore the tension around the group, but he knew it was up to them to sort it out for themselves. He was on the sideline, his comments neither being heard or appreciated. Sure, he was upset at the prospect of the trio's potential split, but there was nothing he could do.   
  
It all weighed upon Misty's decision now.  
  
"I'm going to my room" she announced to no one in particular, standing up and surveying the scene that had been in front of her for the past 90 minutes. An hour and a half of solid silence was something she did not enjoy, and even the dreary sentance she had just said was better than nothing at all.  
  
"Have fun" Ash said sarcastically. Misty, not having the energy to deal with his cynical attitude, simply walked off in silence, leaving Ash with a few question marks floating round his head.  
  
"Hey Brock, why didn't she retalliate?" he asked in curiosity. Brock sat up and shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me, I don't know what goes on in that head of hers. Did you want her to or something?" He raised an eyebrow as he said this.  
  
"I don't think so" Ash said slowly.   
  
"Look man, maybe she's just upset enough as it is without you adding crap to her obviously battling brain. Why don't you think about her for once instead of yourself?" Brock asked in exasperation.  
  
"Oh I am thinking about her" Ash sneered. "I'm thinking about how selfish she is to leave us here after...how long has it been, Brock? Three years? Four? How can she give up on us in two days after all that?"  
  
"You haven't thought about her happiness" Brock pointed out. "Maybe she's felt obliged to stay in the last year or so cos, let's face it, you guys haven't had much of a friendship these last 12 months, have you?"  
  
"Well she didn't have to stay" Ash said sadly. "She could've gone last year and done whatever she wanted. I just want her to be happy."  
  
"If you want her to be happy then leave her be. She has had to make a very hard decision and I wouldn't worry about it right now cos she hasn't even told us what it is. But you saw the way she was talking to Gary through the window yesterday. He makes her happy." Brock paused and sighed before continuing.  
  
"Stop thinking of Gary as your rival and think of him as the guy who could make Misty happier than she's ever been in her life." Those were Brock's parting words before he verbally decided he wanted to go for a walk. As the door closed behind him, Ash whispered a meek sentance that spoke volumes yet could barely be heard.  
  
"But I wanna be that guy."  
  
*******  
  
Where was he? It was six o'clock and the winter nights meant it got darker quicker. Misty had been waiting in her room for two hours and Gary still hadn't appeared as he had promised. She had to tell him. It couldn't wait any longer and he had a right to know.  
  
Lying on the bottom bunk she heard the familiar tapping noise on her window and leapt up, her heart pounding. This was it. Now or never.  
  
As she frantically opened the window she also heard her bedroom door open and froze, not knowing which way to look. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gary, waiting expectantly by the window as promised, and she could hear footsteps entering the room.  
  
The footsteps won her over and she turned around, more than a little shocked to find Ash standing there.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll come back later" he said, sounding almost genuine.  
  
Misty shook her head. "Wait, Ash! Wait, just a sec." She turned back to Gary. "I think you'd better come inside. There's no point sneaking around when everyone knows" she pointed out.  
  
Gary shrugged and walked around to the front. Misty walked past Ash, her heart refusing to settle, and opened the door. He stood there, as curious as the other two guys in Misty's life, and accepted her silent invitation to come in.  
  
"Lounge. Now" Misty said simply, pointing towards the huge lounge. It was the same place Ash had walked in on them only one day ago, and it would now be the place where a life changing decision would be announced.   
  
Ash and Gary hesitantly obeyed her command while she took a deep breath and ran over in her head what she was going to say. This was it. No more thinking, no more pros and cons. This wasn't the final rehearsal, it was the performance.  
  
"Okay guys, you wanna know what I'm doing, don't you?" she asked bluntly after they'd seated themselves. She stood in the middle of the lounge with Gary, Ash and Brock each on seperate couches. She couldn't ignore the vengeful looks Ash was occasionally shooting Gary, or the increased silent tension, or the expectant looks all three were giving her.  
  
"Well, in a word, yes" Gary replied. He caught one of Ash's glares and reflected it back, their never ending rivalry increasing by the situation they found themselves in.  
  
Tears filled Misty's eyes and suddenly something hit Ash. He knew. He knew where she was going and, as a result, he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"See ya Mist." His voice trembled as he spoke the three words and everyone looked at him in shock.  
  
"What?" Brock asked.  
  
"She's going with Gary." Ash's voice was muffled but the hurt was undeniable.  
  
"How do you know?" Brock and Gary both asked in unison.  
  
"Yes Ash, I'd like to know how you came to that conclusion" Misty said, trying to be authorative but finding it impossible as her emotions took hold.  
  
"I'm right though, aren't I?" Ash asked bitterly, and Misty could only bite her lip and avoid his harsh stare. He shook his head in disbelief as Gary and Brock looked at Misty with wide eyes.  
  
"But why, Mist?" Brock asked. Even he had been surprised that she had the guts to leave them. He thought that this was all big talk, little action stuff. But the talk was now developing into huge actions.  
  
"Because..." Misty looked over at Gary and smiled. "Because when I'm with Gary I see a completley different person. I see someone who's sweet and sincere and everything I've ever dreamed about in a guy. I don't think of him as your rival, Ash. I can't. When he's around me he's not your rival, he's just Gary Oak."  
  
Gary smiled back at Misty, but it was not the usual smile of victory Ash so often saw. It was a genuine smile of warmth and happiness. Naturally, Ash was shocked at Gary's display of humanity and discovered his mouth had turned to sawdust.  
  
"Even in the two days I've really got to know him, he's treated me really well - and I don't mean with material possesions or anything. He always made sure I was alright before he did anything, he was genuinely worried about me when I first ran into him..." Misty trailed off at the few but significant memories.  
  
She slowly walked up to Ash and knelt so she was eye level with him. "Don't take this as an insult, Ash. Please, don't. We had years of great friendship that I'll never forget. But you said yourself that this last year hasn't been the best, I've been miserable, and I've finally found something that may just compensate for that." She smiled as he finally made eye contact with her. "Ash, if he wasn't your rival, would you want me to go with him for the sake of my happiness?"  
  
Ash hesitated. "I want you to be happy" he confirmed. "I just don't understand why it had to be him..."  
  
Misty nodded. "I know. It's ironic beyond all beliefs, but that's what fate does to us. This is my happiness and my life as I want to live it. But surely if it was any other guy you'd want me to go, right?" she asked hopefully. If he didn't want her to be the least bit happy then that was beyond selfish.   
  
Ash slowly nodded. "It's your life, Misty. Do what you want with it. You deserve to be happy."  
  
It was one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her and she wasted no time in hugging him tight. He was surprised by the gesture but accepted it anyway, and hugged her back.  
  
"Thankyou, Ash. You have no idea what this means to me" Misty whispered gratefully.  
  
Ash pulled away and smiled warily. "You're right, I don't" he said truthfully. Misty smiled back and stood up to face Gary.  
  
"Suppose I should pack my things, huh?" she suggested.  
  
Gary shrugged. "If you want to. You don't have to rush, Mist, you can take your time if you need to."  
  
But Misty shook her head. If she took her time it would be harder to leave Ash and Brock. She needed to go now, before she changed her mind. That brief conversation with Ash had really changed things for her, it had reassured her that he was at least concerned about her happiness, even if it meant involving his rival.  
  
"I wanna do it now. Gimme five minutes, I haven't got much stuff" she informed them. With that she walked to her bedroom, a strange excitement filling her. She was going on a different Pokèmon journey, with a different person - a person she was quickly falling for, even though she had never imagined it in her life.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the lounge in Misty's absence and Gary sighed.  
  
"I won't do to her what I did to you" he vowed. "I know you're still scarred from that and I'm sorry, I can't make it up...but I won't do it to her."  
  
Ash nodded. "You better not. Because she deserves everything she wants. And right now she wants you. Or the 'you' that she sees, anyway. Maybe things would be different if she saw you eight or so years ago..." he said bitterly.  
  
Brock was listening in confusion and couldn't help but intervene. "What could be so bad?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just when someone who you think is your best friend starts ignoring you because of your wealth status it kinda gets etched on your brain" Ash said pointedly, his eyes narrowed at Gary who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"And I was how old, Ash? Seven, eight maybe? I didn't have a clue, I had just started to understand what fame meant and how famous my grandfather was...it was the whole rich snob thing, you know?" he said nervously. "I'd never do it again, you're not poor or a commoner or any of that stuff I said you were. You must know that."  
  
Ash shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is that I wasn't good enough, or maybe rich enough, to be your best friend anymore. And if you DARE imply any of that crap on Misty and I hear about it, believe me, you'll be sorry you ever met me. I swear" Ash said seriously.  
  
Gary frantically nodded, agreeing with every word Ash said. "I learnt the hard way. It won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure it doesn't" Ash shot back angrily. After this comment Misty walked in, her fading red backpack lazily slung over one shoulder and a recently awoken Togepi in her arms.  
  
"So...are we ready?" she asked hesitantly, but the smile on her face said it all. She was finally going to love life again, it was all she had yearned for in the past lonely year.  
  
"Ready when you are" Gary said confidentally, standing up as Ash and Brock did too. They all walked out to the front step where Misty first hugged Brock tight.  
  
"Keep in touch, huh kiddo?" Brock asked and Misty nodded, tears threatning to fall if she even dared to open her mouth. She knew in her heart that she had made the right choice, but she also couldn't deny how incredibly hard it was going to be to leave them both.  
  
She pulled away from Brock after a 30 second long embrace and slowly turned to Ash. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be. They spoke messages to each other through their eyes, messages of their regrets and pain they were feeling at the moment.  
  
Ash wrapped his arms around Misty tightly and she buried her face in his shoulder, determined not to cry. At least, not in front of him.   
  
"Please be careful. Take care of yourself, don't get into any mischief" Ash said, half-teasing.  
  
Misty briefly laughed. "Speak for yourself" she said quietly. She pulled away and smiled. "I guess I'll see you round."  
  
"Yeah" Ash said doubtfully, but it would almost definitly happen. Ash and Gary were constantly finding themselves at the same Pokèmon tournaments and on the same routes, and meeting up with the two of them wasn't impossible.  
  
Misty took a step back, as if she were stepping away from her past and into her new life. Gary wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she felt nothing but safe and happy. He would be good to her. He had already proven that in two days. They turned away with waves and 'take care' messages being exchanged from both sides before Misty and Gary were out of sight.  
  
She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, but it was a sigh of contentment. It wasn't regretful or painful, like the many sighs she had exhaled over the past year. Gary kissed the top of her head and held her tighter.  
  
"I'll be good for you, Misty. I'm falling for you harder and faster then I think is healthy" he laughed, and Misty giggled beside him.  
  
"Well at least I'm not the only one" she said softly. "So where do we go from the league?" she asked in interest.  
  
Gary shrugged. "Home for a while, I suppose. Then who knows? I still have a lot of roads to travel" he said warily. "But Lord knows it's gonna be so much better with you beside me."  
  
"Now, would you be saying that a week ago?" Misty asked playfully and he laughed.  
  
"God no! But that was because a week ago I had no idea. I was too ignorant to see past your friendship with Ash. The whole rivalry thing...it's kinda stupid. I would've noticed you for who you are and not what you are if Ash and I had never drifted apart on such bad terms" Gary confessed.  
  
"Well then I'm glad me and Ash left on reasonable terms" Misty said. And she was, honestly. But for now her life was going to be about Gary, being with Gary, and she found Ash being deprioritised and she reached up and softly kissed Gary. "Thankyou so much" she whispered.  
  
"For what?" Gary asked in delighted confusion.  
  
"I'm thanking you in advance for the wonderful life that's ahead of me" Misty grinned. After hearing this, Gary wasted no time in engulfing her in a longer kiss, and after it finally broke apart they walked away. Walking towards a new and definitly unexpected future.  
  
  
A/N: Well! That's it! My first (and hopefully my last) GAML! Please remember, I am a dedicated twerpshipper, okay? But please review this and tell me what you think. See yaz all later! **PikaSass** 


End file.
